Mountain Meetings and Leavings
by Minion Of Sekhmet
Summary: Last in my standalone WalterHiccuping Lindsey Novak trilogy. Lindsey finally comes to the SGC, Siler demands to meet her and Walter has his hands full.


**Mountain Meetings…and Leavings**

_A/N: The final in the Walter/Lindsey trilogy I have written. I just watched them together in romethues Unbound" and one one-shot lead to three! ;) I'd like to thank Laiquendi for her suppot and friendship, as well as two fantastic beta-jobs. _

_Disclaimer: Me no owney.

* * *

_

Sergeant Walter Harriman walked calmly down one of the corridors in Cheyenne Mountain with a cup of his precious coffee in his hand, whistling a soft, cheerful tune. He was looking forward to a normal day at work: open the iris a few times, chat with Siler about the mountain rumors and call his girlfriend, Doctor Lindsey Novak, if any amusing stories came his way.

He was rounding the corner to the control room when he was hit by what seemed to be a missile. Closer inspection revealed said 'missile' to be none other than his best friend and fellow sergeant, Sylvester 'Sly' Siler.

Normally Walter wouldn't be too put out by running into his best mate, however, this particular 'run in' resulted in Sly making Harriman's coffee spill and most of it went on the floor and unfortunately, sloshed on Walter's hand as well. As the coffee cup slipped from Walter's hands he let out a strangled sound and grabbed for the mug desperately.

"Will you watch where you're going, Sly?" snapped Walter, glaring at his friend. "You could have smashed my coffee cup! Lindsey gave it to me last week, for our four month anniversary!"

"Oh, how romantic," Sly replied, rolling his eyes.

Raising his eyebrows, Walter shot his friend a glare and continued on his way. Or at least, tried to! Unfortunately for Walter, Sly grabbed his friend's arm and pulled the poor sergeant back down the hallway.

"Sly! What are you doing?" asked Walter, frowning at his friend and wondering if Sly had lost it. Maybe Siler had finally been affected by all those electrical shocks he had suffered over the years…

"Listen, Walter!" Sly had at last stopped dragging the unfortunate Harriman and deposited him in the nearest chair. Walter looked around and frowned, realizing they were in the commissary.

"What on Earth are we doing here, Sly? I have to be in the control room, I have my shift, and other things to do! SLY!" Walter rose from his chair, only to be pushed back into it by Siler.

"Not important! Now Walter, pay attention. You know that some of the members of crew that are going to Atlantis on the_ Daedalus_ are being debriefed here, right?"

"Yeah, I had to organize half of that debriefing," Walter replied, with an unusual slight smile on his face.

Sly looked at him curiously before continuing. "Okay then, well, did you know that one of the people here to be debriefed is a Dr. Lindsey Novak? No, of course you didn't. You would be crushed now, if you knew. I can't believe that Lindsey is going to Atlantis and leaving you here! Why, the nerve-"

"SLY!" Walter finally managed to interrupt Siler's ramblings and shook his head at his friend. "Alright, not that you listen to me Sly, but I _did_ know that Lindsey was going to Atlantis on the _Daedalus_. In fact, we're meeting here in the commissary after she has the debriefing, General O'Neill has allowed her to stay for a few hours extra and gave me some time off but I need to actually _do_ some work before I can have the time off, so if you will excuse me!" Walter rose from his chair and left quickly, leaving a shocked Sparky behind.

Groaning, Walter shook his head and sighed. Rolling his eyes, he headed to the control room, checking his watch as he walked and counting the minutes until his break.

**SGC**

Grinning, Walter took a last sip of coffee before setting his cup down, rising from his chair and hurrying up to the commissary.

"Hey, Walter!" Groaning, Harriman shot an angry look at Siler as the accident prone sergeant, exited the elevator Walter had passed, and was now walking next to the long suffering sergeant.

'What are you doing, Siler?" Walter asked, not certain if he wanted to know the answer.

"Well, Walter, I want to meet Lindsey. You talk about her enough, and you've met my wife, so I want to meet _your_ girlfriend."

Shaking his head in defeat, Walter agreed long sufferingly before speeding up, with Siler hot on his heels.

They entered the commissary together, and Walter immediately made a beeline for a woman sitting at a table by herself, brown hair tired back in a bun, reading a book and drinking a cup of coffee.

She suddenly looked up and a huge smile lit her face, as her eyes picked out Walter. 'Walty!" she cried, tossing her book aside and standing before hurrying over towards Walter and giving him a hug. Sly's eyes, along with everyone else's in the commissary, widened, and he chocked back his laughter. _Walty?_

Walter returned the hug and smiled at Lindsey, kissing her check. "Lindsey, I hope you weren't waiting too long. You see my friend Sergeant Siler wanted to meet you and I couldn't shake him off!"

Sly stepped forward, offering his hand to Lindsey, "Call me Sly."

"Oh, Siler! I know you… Walter told me about the time you blew up three labs at the same time, while changing a light bulb. They call you Sparky here, don't they?" she asked brightly, taking Siler's hand.

"Walter, you have some explaining to do!" Siler turned to his friend and was surprised when he was rewarded with a rare smile.

"I'm just telling Lindsey how it is," Walter replied lightly, taking the doctor's hand in his.

"Walter, you're smiling," gasped Siler, causing everyone in the commissary to turn around, wondering what on Earth had made the unhumorous workaholic Walter Harriman smile. The \ Dear God, had he finally been able to say "Chevron _eight _locked"?

"You say that like you're surprised," Lindsey frowned curiously at Siler.

"I- uh, what?" Siler sounded astounded, looking from Lindsey to Walter. "Well, Lindsey, Walter is normally very unsmiling here at the SGC, you see!" Sly finally recovered his power of speech.

"Funny, he is always cheerful with me," Lindsey replied, grinning up at Walter.

"There you have it, Sly. Now, I promised Lindsey a tour of the base and we don't have all day. I'll talk to you later." Walter waved at Siler before pointing Lindsey towards the door.

"Nice to meet you, Sly!" Lindsey smiled at Siler before following Walter.

As Siler watched, he could see Walter drape an arm over Lindsey's shoulders, and Lindsey wrapped an arm around Walter's waist. Immediately after they left, everyone in the commissary started whispering, Siler could see O'Neill and Carter lean forward and start conspiring and chuckling together.

Chuckling slightly himself too, Siler sat down, wondering how much money he could put into a bet about Walter and Lindsey…a pity she was going to go to Atlantis!

"Oh well, Walter, I'll say this for you, I'm happy for you!" Siler grinned at the door, before turning to look at Sam and Jack, grinning rather evilly. _Hmmmm_, he thought,_ I wonder if I can help _nudge_ those two together as well… just like Walter and Lindsey, they need to get a life, with each other

* * *

_

_Finis_

_That's that. Please leave a review, I like to know what people think. I reply to all._

_I'm thinking about doing a second trilogy, this time from Lindsey's POV, set on the Daedalus in the Pegasus galaxy…tell me in your review if you think I should! ;)._


End file.
